The specific objective of this research is to continue to evaluate the clinical effectiveness of non-hormonal chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of patients with advanced prostatic cancer. In collaboration with six other centers, studies under two of seven protocols are complete and indicate superiority of cyclophosphamide, 5-FU, Estracyt and Streptozotocin over standard therapy. Studies under the next two protocols involving cyclophosphamide, DTIC, procarbazine, prednimustine, and estracyt should be completed soon. Studies under the next two protocols are well underway and should prove interesting because in one, chemotherapeutic agents such as cyclophosphamide and estracyt are being used as initial treatment, and in another, are being compared with hormonal therapy. Basic decisions to evaluate other chemotherapeutic agents will be made by the Working Cadre of the National Prostatic Cancer Project based on animal models and on clinical studies and in counsel with the National Cancer Institute.